Revised Chapter : Crystal Suite
– Crystal Suite I came to my senses and realized even before I opened my eyes I was naked and my hands had been tied to my back. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of a blue skinned Thauran teen with coppery metallic hair. "Hey Exa, your rich benefactor is awake." Then he turned back to me. "Now listen carefully, Rich Citizen Kid. We are the Port Roaches, the most bad ass gang on all of Twilight and I am the Roach King. You caused one of my roaches to be arrested. I don't like that. You interfere with my business and I don't like that even less. Now little useless Exa here, tells me you like little girls and pay for food and you got money. You can improve your situation by letting me see how much money you got on your credit chip and then I want you to transfer every micro cent into my credit strip . If you do that I let you live, release you, naked but alive up in the port and you can go back to whatever dirt ball you came from, poorer but alive!" "I don't believe you. You can't let me go after I handed you my money. Union Police will tear this moon apart if they hear of a kidnapping, I am sure you know what the penalty for everyone involved is. It isn't dust camp.” There were four others similar dressed and dirty as the Roach king and Exa who was the smallest and most fragile looking of them all. One of them said."He is right King! This ain't stealing anymore! We're in deep trouble; they will hang us for this." Another squeaked. "I seen a public hanging and I sure do not want to go like that! It was horrible, the guy was charged with murder and he kicked his feet for almost five minutes before he died. Roach king let's cut our losses and let the guy go!" "You all shut up! We did the deed and now we reaping the spoils. I am in charge here! This guy is rich! That is our ticket out of here! We all will have money and eat and sleep in real beds!" The tallest of the bunch crossed his "You are in charge because you drew the black rock out of the bag. We can call for a new draw anytime..elected by us to be our leader!" The others and yelled."We have a right to vote on that!" I stoked the fire."I sent a distress call with my PDD just before that lying brat send me dreaming. I am sure if Port security can't find me they call in Union Police or even Marines and Fleet Security. Taking a fleet member hostage is about the worst you could have done." Exa almost cried as she said."He did tell me he was on his way to Arsenal. That's Fleet HQ!" Another boy said."Messing with the Fleet, King are you crazy? I am out of here! They bring in the PSI Corps to find him or anyone responsible for his death! There is no place we can hide from them!" The tall one hissed "I quit! I go to the Filth Flies. They may not have a nice cave as we do but they stick with stealing!" The Roach King screamed in a fit! "Alright let us discuss this but not before that rich boy! I kill him myself so no one is going to be hanged other than me if it ever comes to that!" He herded them out and closed the rusty door. Now I had time to check my surroundings. I was in a small utility room. There were big pipes and hand wheels on one side. The walls were made out of natural rock and I assumed this was some sort of maintenance chamber along the pipes, Exa had talked about. Across the other side was a railing about hip high and a sign attached to it read Fresh water holding tank 12. Pre-treatment. I could see the wave like reflection of water at the the rock ceiling. The door croaked open again and the Rat king came back. "You will tell me the access code to your PDD and transfer the money!" "No!" "You still think you have a choice, rich kid!" Two of his friends came in."What we are going to do?" "We toss that piece of shit in the water like we did with Serg and make him talk! They all talk after that!" They dragged me to my feet, and over to the railing, now I could see a big and very deep water tank fed by a pipe at on one end and grating covered drain at its bottom about ten meters below the surface. The Rat king came close to my ear."You see that Rich boy? That is real cold river water and it is deep." I had to bite my lips to make me sound terrified." I can't swim!" "Swimming isn't going to be your problem, shit! Getting air to breath however is!" Someone kicked me in the knee pits and I dropped rather painful with my naked knees on the steel grading and two of them pushed me head first over the rim of the tank into the water, holding my legs. After only one minute or so they pulled me back up. "The PDD code, now!" I knew I was acting real badly and as if I was out of breath and terrified." No!" They dunked me again and not much longer then the first time. One of them whispered."We are not really going to kill him are we?” "Shut up you pansy!" Then he leaned forward."The next time I dunk you it be much longer. Maybe twice as long as before. The Access code now!" I shook my head."No if I do you kill me!" "I do if you don't!" He dunked me again. I kicked them harder this time and I slipped out of their grip. I expelled all the air form the lungs kicked little for show and then let myself float. I could not help but grin to myself. But then it was my own stupidity brought me into this situation in the first place and that was no reason to smile. I kept playing dead. I heard them say." If his body clogs the intake the engineers come down and find him they going to investigate!” After about ten or fifteen minutes, they used a pole to get me and fished me out. “We got to throw him in the river. Now get his clothing and the PDD so if did make that call they think he fell in the water or something and hopefully the river will drag him halfway around the terminator before they find him." The Roach King laughed dry"The word will spread that I am not afraid o killing. At least something good came out of it." Don't forget to cut his ties. If they suspect a murder the investigate even harder." I risked a peek as the king came back with my things and the PPD . The other cut my bonds. The King said." Go dress him!" "I'm not touching a dead naked body, eeew!" "You do or you going to be the next naked dead body!" The Rat king laughed again and went out the door. The one left behind cursed and turned me on my back. I kicked him as hard as I could directly under the chin, his head flung back and he actually lifted off the ground smashed backwards into the metal armatures behind him and slipped to the floor leaving a bloody smear on the pipes , he did not move. I dressed as fast as I could and then took the knife and wanted to activate my PDD but someone had pried of the energy pack, probably to sell the pack or trying to get into the secure department. I opened the steel door a crack and peaked through. There was a dimly lit corridor with two big pipes running along in the middle running into both directions. I could see the feet of someone behind the two pipes on the other side and risked opening the door a little wider. The corridor had been carved into natural rock. The corridor and pipes seemed to go on forever in to one direction, but ended at an elevator door in the other direction, only about fifty meter or so into the other direction. Now all I had to do was sneak up to that Elevator door and disappear and take the next possible space bus and leave Twilight as far behind as I possibly could. That was the sensible, logical and right thing to do. That wasn't me however, I could not let this attempted murder on me go unpunished. I wanted to explain to that Roach King that I did not enjoy his kind of hospitality and had the strong urge to repay him with a typical Nilfeheim answer to such things. Calling it an urge was of course way more civilized than I felt. This overwhelmed my better judgment and I was sure my aunt Freydis was right and following the heart was sometimes better than following the mind. I was equally sure it wasn't the heart I followed. Of course it was a pile of Nubhir poop, following my instincts rather than what was I should do was the reason I was down here in the first place. I wondered how many million passengers passed through Twilight every day and the worst thing ever happening to them was perhaps an overpriced meal or a stolen shopping bag, but I had to slide headlong into trouble on the very first stop on my journey. I wondered what would have happened if I had stopped at Holstein? Or if I would ever make it to Arsenal. I sneaked out, the soles of the marvelous all terrains adjusted from metal floor to rock floor and I was able to walk silently. I climbed a short ladder and pressed myself as flat as I could against the incredibly dusty and dirty top of the metal pipeline. Then I inched myself forward.. I could smell the metal paint in my nose and the smell instantly reminded me of the old steel rafters of Hasvik.. There on the other side of this corridor dividing pipeline was a crack in the tunnel wall about forty centimeters wide and I guessed perhaps 100 centimeters tall. Very likely the entrance to the Nest of the Roaches Exa had described to me. Not the rat king but one of the older boys stood right next to it. I recognized him being the other guy I had first seen up in the space port lobby after I had grabbed Exa. Some sort of homemade looking gun leaned next to him against the wall. I figured he was supposed to be a guard or look out, but he was a very bad one. He played with some sort of hand held game that made cartoonish noises. A good guard would be right here on top of the pipes able to see in both directions on both sides of the pipes. Without exposing himself. Obviously neither strategy nor tactical planning went into choosing guard or guard position. I got into a crouching position and jumped. I landed right on top of that useless guard and slammed the guy hard to the ground He h groaned and got my knee deep into his stomach pit . He made no other sound as he went limb, I looked left and right but there was no one. I dragged him under the pipes and stuffed him as far as in the crevice between lower pipe and rock floor and then checked his weapon. It was some sort of pipe with a plastic stock. A cylindrical pressure canister attached to the top appeared to contain a pressurized gas intended to drive a piston to expel a ten centimeter long steel spike. It was a one shot deal and I had no idea how accurate or how strong it would be. Peeking inside the crack I saw a natural cave of about twenty meters circumference. I could see three rats and the King. He was sitting on an elevated office swivel chair. The cave was lid by two light elements very rudimentary wired into the lights of the corridor outside. One of the rat boys shoved Exa towards the King and I heard him say." It was all your fault the things went bad. It was you that could not run fast enough and got yourself caught by that rich boy. And thanks to that drowned friend of yours, my best man Benjamin will be sent to the Dust Mines. I got five of the Roaches left. The others left to go to the Flies and all because you could not do even do a little thing right and use the Lights Out-stinger before he had a chance to use his PDD." She cried."Please don't make me do it again!" "Oh but you will. My blue pecker needs cleaning! it will teach you a valuable lesson to obey and do what I tell you to do!" One of the bastards forced her on her knees and the Roach King dropped his pants. I fired the crude weapon and the bolt nailed him through the left shoulder into the back rest of his chair. As fast as I could I squeezed myself through the crack , rushed up and used the empty weapon like a club, hammered it across the head of the tallest , then I buried the dull end of that dart thrower with all force into the stomach pit of the other. I kicked and hit them till none of them moved. I looked around but did not see anyone else. I readied for a swing and said. "Your reign ends today Roach king! I take your filthy head of!" "Stop it right there Citizen!" Bright light filled the cave and the edges of the crack in the wall began to glow white hot and a heart beat later four armored Police men with blasters stomped in and crowed the small cave. "Citizen drop that Air gun and let me scan your CIT!" I complied. The tall Roach I had seen when I first regained consciousness, appeared behind the cops." I told you they abducted a Citizen. Do I get my reward now?" "Run fast and disappear before we decide to arrest you after all, that should do for a reward.” The policeman in front of me wore a bulky looking Ultronit segmented armor with Police stenciled across his chest. Two bright lights mounted to each side of his helmet made my eyes water and I could barely see a thing. "You are Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim?" "Yes Officer." "Please tell us exactly what happened. Be as detail specific as possible." So I told him pretty much everything that happened since I landed. One of his colleagues looked at a hand held device. "The Poly Analyzer gives his story a 99. 21 percent truth level. Cyber Legal shows all green. Proto-Citizen has acted in clear self defense and self preservation. No laws have been violated by the Proto-Citizen." I said angrily."What I said was all true not just 99 percent!" He turned off the glaring lights and said." Mr. Olafson, we would have accepted 75 percent. This machine can never give 100 percent due of sampling errors, adjustments and calibration issues. I never have seen anything close to your results. I'd buy Big Ball from you and think its a good deal . So I assure you we do not question one word you said." His closest partner scratched his chin."You sure cleaned house down here. Three dead, two seriously injured and that after being almost drowned to death!" "Three?" "The guy in Fresh Water Tank access room has a basilar skull fracture. The one you stuffed under the water pipeline has a crushed crushed rib cage, and this guy right here blunt trauma to the temple, that cut his lights for good. The other is about to take the final trip and the Roach King bleeding a good deal. I wasn't very proud of my sad record."What do I have to next?" "Whatever you like you are free to go. " "What will happen with them?" "The ones alive are old enough and will be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. I doubt the judge or the Jury will take long to come to a verdict. We got 3 witness accounts, Poly Verified and physical evidence. I figure they will be hanged in a week or so. The girl, well she is according to my Bio scanner 12 years old and a minor, but there is no family or verifiable place of origin. No worries she will go back to Mother Moore and then be on her way to Slammer Moon. She will be a real good citizen by the time she is eighteen." Exa starred with a hollow expression on her small face at the floor. "Officer is there any way to prevent that? I mean her going to the Slammer moon?” He tapped his PDD."Well she is a Non Cit and technically if she paid her fines for her long string of theft charges, Legal Central could agree to a good will bond. Meaning she can turn herself in. But who would want to pay the 600 credits for something as worthless as her?" "She is a sentient being and she should be priceless instead of worthless just for that reason. I guess the shiny and good Union has a dark and dirty Underside after all!" "Nothing is perfect Citizen, besides we have places and institutions to deal with such, like Mother Moore and the Social Bureau." "I am going to pay her fines!" He shrugged."It's your money Citizen, but she will be out in the Port Concourse tomorrow and steal and beg as soon as you are gone. She never keeps her basil condition." "Not if I can help it, Officer." I paid her fines and Legal Central verified that she was free to go, but has to report to Mother Moores within 48 hours. I put my hand on Exa's shoulder and said."Let's go girl." On our way to the elevator she said." You are not angry with me? Do you want to kill me now that you bought me?" "The idea had crossed my mind when you sent me to dream land, but you are a child and you did what others told you to do. I didn't buy either." "Do you want me to clean your pecker?" I shivered in disgust. "Of course not Exa and I am promising you we find a way so you never have to do that again!" A Police man stood by the Elevator."Press nine and it gets you to Sub-Level Nine Sir. From there you can find an Inter Port Transport to get you all the way up." "Thank you Officer." "Great work , Sir. Word will spread like wild fire and keep the ruts in line for a while. Teaches them to mess with a Viking Pirate" "They still call us Pirates after all that time?" He shrugged. "I guess it was the only thing your planet really did to stand out for a while. No worries Citizen a little bad-ass rep goes a long way these days." I sighed and shrugged and pushed Exa in the Elevator. Then I said to her."We still have a deal, right? You show me around and will be my tour guide and in return I pay you to take a bath and then we find you something better to wear as well." She looked up to me."I will keep my bargain this time, I promise." "Good enough for me!" "How did you survive the drowning?" "It's hard to drown someone who can breathe water." "Like a fish?" "Well I was told more like a Sea turtle but basically yes." The Vertigo Bridge was an amazing sight. About fifty meters wide, about twenty high and according to Exa, exactly 1600 meters long. Except for the Metal frame work and slide ways on each side, the bridge was completely transparent. Rain pelted the roof. I could see the City on the other side. Children were lying on the floor pretending to fly. Locals walked or used the Slide ways without hesitation, visitors and some tourists clearly stood out as some of them hesitated to take the first step. There was laughter and shrieks. Exa walked a few steps out and said." 3000 meters below us is Twilight River. The river carved this canyon out of the very hard granite rock. The River fed by the perpetual rain and the canyon are almost 6000 kilometers long, making it one of the longest rivers on any known planet in the Union. It has the longest stretch of white water turbulence and there are 321 waterfalls of which the Skull Mist Veil seventy kilometers up river from here is the widest and the Giant shower 200 klicks down river the highest with a 1400 meter drop. Twilight river is visited by over 6 million white water sports enthusiasts and we have thousands of river water sports related clubs, associations and equipment manufacturers. The river ends in the Foggy flats, and from there the water evaporates and ends up in rain again The steep rock walls glistened wet. Dense green forests lined both sides; the river itself appeared like a small band of green snaking in a crackly line as far as I could see into both directions. She turned. “Are you coming or are you afraid? We could use one of the Cable cars or the Swing tram. Or if you do not like heights at all we can of course also use the new Trans Planet Mag-tube." "No I am not afraid. It is the first time I actually see another world and I was taking in the sights." I followed her and now I could see a big A frame steel construct in the distance connecting the two sides and dozens of capsules attached to the apex of the A frame with thin cables swung back and forth. She said."That's the swing tram. It belongs to the Amusement park and connects both sides of the park, there are no absorbers or anything. You feel the full effect of the swing and it is along with the bridge the most popular attraction." "You really know your stuff and you sound like a real tour guide" She smiled proudly. "Sometimes I get lucky and visitors look past the dirt, and then they hire me as a tour guide and I can earn some credits in tips. She pointed through the floor. "The river below teams with fish. None of them are native as there is no local animal life but they were brought in from other planets. Do you want to go fish? It also is very popular!" "No not really. I come from a planet where fishing is a major part of life. I would not mind to find out how they taste, though." She waved me over to the Slide way and we rode on it and reached the peak of the arched bridge in no time. There the bridge widened and was not transparent. On the left were a dozen shops and restaurants and on the right a Hotel. The man behind the reception desk was human and he looked me and the girl up and down and then said. "Sorry we do not service Bottoms, even if you received bed vouchers from Social. The community sleep hall is on Port side Level 7." I first wondered why he treated me like this but then I saw my reflection in a polished glass door. I was smeared with black sud and dust from head to toe. "I need two rooms with baths. I am not a Bottom and neither is she." "I am sorry sir but it is peak season and we are booked solid, except for the Crystal Suite but it is for 1500 credits a night. It does have several separate bed rooms however." I took the credit chip out of the secure chip compartment of the PDD, activated it with my Biometrics and my code so that he could see the amount displayed. "I did not ask how much the accommodations cost, now did I? I'll gladly put down a deposit or buy the place. But then I would like to have a bath, laundry service and a few hours of peace and quiet." His chin dropped." Holy mother of god! Sir if you want I call the Super Lux and have them send Butler service! He became all fluttery and asked us to follow him. The Crystal suite was incredible. Extending like a bay window from the side of the bridge into sheer nothingness. Everything was transparent even walls and floors. At least the floor was partially covered with deep soft carpets, luxurious furniture and the main room even had a transparent fireplace, that I found particular interesting to look at. He said."The suite has the latest in GalNet technology Sir, fully Holo Avatar capable in all rooms. The glass bottom Jacuzzi , and everything else can be turned opaque. The Auto Dresser was just delivered last week and accepts downloads form all major fashion houses. Oh and don't worry about the transparency. You can see out, no one can see in, of course." After he was gone with a nice tip, Exa said. "The bed room walls turn opaque as soon as you close the door from the inside. That is so cool!" "Now get cleaned up girl and use the Auto Dresser and I do the same and then we figure out what we going to do with you. I had heard of auto dressers but never seen or used one. It was basically a rectangular box with an automatic door. As I stepped in, the door closed and it was completely dark for maybe a second, then a voice said." Species recognized, human, male. Loading tailor simulation. Suddenly I stood before a three leaf mirror in what looked like an old fashioned clothing store, with wooden shelves. A man in a gray suit said." Welcome to Crystal Palace Hotels. This is a SII – Lux IX Auto Dresser and I am James the Standard Human Male Start Sequence Avatar. This is the London Tailor set." Before me appeared a glowing circle with small representations of other sets. "You may choose any of the 35 standard Sets, design your own or upload your preferred set from your PDD. " I said." Skip this selection sequence and begin." Casual standard clothing." I felt something constricting my body, as the assembly arms and nanites started their work. Invisible to me inside the simulation. My reflection in the mirror showed me a selection of pants and shirts. I choose black leather pants, All terrain boots and a dark blue shirt. James the Simulation said. "This model is fully stylist and hygiene enabled. Do you wish a shave, hair styling, massage or body hygiene sequences?" I had a few blonde whiskers and wondered if I should keep wearing my hair in braids, the system offered me a few style suggestions and I opted for a pony tail and a shave. As I stepped out I wore the clothing I had selected and my hair in the new fashion. Exa was still busy in the bath room so I sat down before the GalNet terminal and asked to be connected to Mr. Silverzweig. He came on almost immediately and I saw he was in some kind of meeting."Hello Eric! Nice of you to call! Is there something I can help you with?" "If you are busy I can always call later, Sir." "Call me David. I call you Eric after all. This is a boring conference on Tuktian Law, activated the privacy screen. Please tell me what is on your mind." I told him about my latest adventure, about Exa and the inhumane conditions she had described at Mother Moore. While I talked he actually took notes on a paper pad with a pen and then said. "Your Grandfather was very much like that. He too could not look away or keep his nose out of trouble. I am glad you called me. I am going to call a friend of mine and have him investigate Mother Moore and if we can proof any wrong doings, we shut them down. As for Exa, you are not old enough to adopt her or become her legal guardian, but your father, your Uncle Hogun or any other adult on I Nilfeheim could. If you can organize an official invitation from Nilfeheim, she can then legally travel there." "Good Idea. I do that!" "I am glad I could be of service. I agree with you that the Union as whole should do something about that. I will think about it for a while and keep you posted if I have an idea." After I said good bye I called home and it was Greifen who took the call."Greetings Eric! The Lord your father is down in the basements with the construction crew. We're digging a few more levels out of the rock and expand leather production. Your sister is a whirlwind of ideas! One moment I think Midril is signaling me...ah yes Elena is coming!" Elena appeared, taking off her cold mask and her thick gloves and yelled."Eric!" After exchanging family and local gossip I told her the story. Exa had silently appeared next to me and stared at Elena. My sister got an angry face and said. "Those bastards! You send that girl on her way. I'll talk to the Ancient and father right away to get that invitation. I will call you back in an hour." Exa said."That lady looked like a princess. Who was she?" "That was Elena, my sister." I turned and stopped talking. Exa had transformed from a filthy underground kid to a beautiful little girl. The Auto dresser had changed her dusty gray mob of short hair in a shiny brown bob cut. Her skin was of the finest complexion She wore a nice green dress with white lace around the collar and sleeves. The skirt reached to her knees and she wore white tights and black shoes. She blushed." I always wanted a dress. I never had one. You don't like it, right?" "You look very nice and like a girl should, you are also clean and that is a major improvement!" She smiled."I smell good too! I used perfumed soap!" I motioned her to sit down and said."Exa I do not want you to know that I don't want you to do anything you don't like. The door is not locked and you can go anytime and whenever you like, but I would like to send you to my home world Nilfeheim. There are people who will take care of you, never touch you if you don't want them and there is always plenty to eat. You can wear dresses all day long and when School starts in a few months you can go to Union school with many other girls and go home after wards every day. Granted Nilfeheim is not the most hospitable planet and it is going to be cold for a long time, with lots of snow. But we got warm burgs and lots of warm things to eat and wear. It is only a suggestion of course. I am not sending you there if you do not want, okay?" She listened and said." I don't have to be a Bottom there?" "No Exa, they don't even know what a Bottom is, if you say you are a Bottom they think you want to be a pair of pants or something." She giggled for the first time like a girl." That sounds funny. Can I think about it for a little?" "Sure! Why don't you eat something while you think? I am sure you can order food here." Exa had eaten and fallen asleep a few hours later on the sofa. The GalNet unit blinked and the Olafson wolf logo appeared. I accepted right away. It was Uncle Hogun, Aunt Freydis, Elena and the Ancient, all together at the family table at Hogun's Inn. The ancient spoke first. "Eric you did the right thing to call us. I informed Egill and he will transmit to you an official invitation of the government of Nilfeheim to little Exa. Your father said immediately yes, but your Uncle Hogun and his wife really would love to invite the girl to them, where is she?" Exa stepped into the capture field of the visual sensor and she said shyly, "I am right here." Aunt Freydis clapped her hands together. "Oh you are adorable! Exa, I am Freydis and this is my husband Hogun. Don't be afraid of his beard, he is very nice, we are relatives of Eric and we would love to welcome you in our home if you want to come." Exa wiped a tear from her face." Yes please if you really allow me to come. I promise I won't steal anything and eat very little. I can also help and work!" Now it was Aunt Freydis who wiped tears away and Uncle Hogun turned away. My aunt said. "You sent that little lady to us right away, Eric, you hear?" Uncle Hogun blew his nose in a huge kerchief and faced the visual sensor again."You can eat all you want and you don't need to steal anything. All you have to do is ask and it will be yours!" The Ancient smiled warmly. "Eric make sure she travels safely!" --””-- I handed Exa a data Chip. "This is your official Nilfeheim Invitation. It allows you to travel there! It also holds a few credits, so you don't travel without means.. You won't need much money on Nilfeheim that I can assure you. I hired you a charter that takes you straight there, so there are no stops. The suit cases with your extra dresses we bought are already loaded. My lawyer said not to worry about Mother Moore's either. Am I forgetting anything?" She said."Yes Eric! Can you kneel for me?" I did and she flung her arms around my neck."Thank you Eric!" I hugged her too." Don't be afraid when you see Uncle Hogun. He is very big but I assure you he is the gentlest person you will ever meet and try not to steal too much. Neo Vikings don't have a lot of patience for that, but you got 20,000 credits on that chip. You should be able to buy whatever you want." She pressed her cheek against mine and whispered. "I will not steal I promise. If I can have a place where I belong, I don't need anything else." I walked with her to the D 60 FTL shuttle I had hired and she climbed in. The Klack pilot tipped one of his hand to his head and said. "One Passenger to Nilfeheim, all aboard young Lady, we going to be there in no time!" Moments later , the shuttle climbed, slipped through the rain shield membrane and disappeared in the clouds. I decided to check out the amusement park and do a little sight-seeing before I would board the bus to Blue Moon and from there to Arsenal. I didn't expect any more troubles. Besides what could go wrong in an amusement park? Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments